Sweet Nothings
by xMemoriesx
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. But listen, if you don't like Uchihacest, I warn you to skip over this story and continue your search. Rated M for later chapters. Special thanks to Raina for helping me out in the tight spots of this fic. Please RR! D:
1. The Beginning Of a Very Long Plot

**Authors Note**: Mm. Sasuke's not quite in tune with his character, ne? Ah well. For tose of you following my lovely Twilight fan fiction, I'm sorry to say but I'm killing it. The book will be out shortly and I won't be able to sort everything I need out for the plot in time, nevermind write it. Anyway, enjoy the fiction. Flaming not welcome. If you don't like the idea of Uchihacest, shut up, keep your opinion to yourself, and keep browsing the many other lovely stories, kudasai. :D

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The contents of my stomach churned violently, making odd gurgling noises loud enough to be heard past the wall of flesh that seperated it from the outside world. The back of my throat was dry and scratchy, and the entirety of it was constricting wildly. My eyelids felt heavy, and they wanted to close and block out the light. The only problem with that was if they closed, memories would play against the dark membrane like an old fashioned projector. I grimaced and inwardly blanched.

Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed and closed the blinds. I had hardly slept at all last night. The darkness that the night had birthed had played bitter pranks on my eyes the entire nine hours I layed in bed, my eyes locked onto the ceiling masked in black. Darkness sometimes cause me to relive things I wished to forget ever happened, or things I wished to put past me. When I relive these events, my mind is hurtled into a subconcious form of reality.

I stepped onto the cold tile floor of my nearly all-white bathroom, my hand reaching for the knob installed to the wall. I gripped and then turned it, and a stream of cold water poured from the faucet in the tub. I undressed myself, my little bit of clothing I wore as pajamas falling to a heap on the floor, waiting for the water to heat up before I climbed in. I closed the curtain and flicked the switch under the knob, and the water ceased to flow from the faucet, changing it's course to the showerhead above me.

I closed my eyes, tilting my head back and allowing the water to splash against my face and trickle in tiny streams down my body, to the floor of the shower, and down the drain. The water that dampened my hair dripped off the spiky tips in the back, which were slowly losing their life as the water washed away what held them in place. My lips parted some as my body relaxed, tension vaporizing and mingling with the steam that rose up and over the shower curtain. My stomach calmed a bit.

I picked up the bar of soap- which had dwindled down to almost nothing- and rubbed the slippery mass of white against my skin to scrub away any filth. I wasn't tyring to impress anyone, but I would rather the person I was meeting up with today had nothing to critisize me on. I knew that wasn't going to happen, but I could try and limit the amount of material he could judge. I made sure to wash thoroughly. My neck, chest, back, arms, legs, feet- even my private area I made sure was clean as could be, though I knew it wouldn't matter much. It wasn't as if he'd see it.

I shampooed my hair next, enjoying the feeling of my fingers rubbing against my scalp. It sent a shiver down my spine. I wondered if I should spike my hair today, or if I should put the back into a ponytail that would rest against the back of my neck? I let the water wash all of the shampoo from my hair, and then turned the water off. Stepping out I reached for the medium sized blue towel that hung on its post, and wrapped it around my waist. My ink-black hair clung to my face and neck.

The mirror was fogged up with dew. I wiped away some of it with my hand and stared into the onyx orbs that looked right back at me with the same nervous anxiousness as my own held. I picked up a small brush that had been lying on the countertop of the sink, and forced it through my hair. I had little trouble brushing it out, and once I made sure every knot was gone, I went back into the bedroom of my three room apartment and rifled through my drawers for something nice to wear. My hands found their way to a nice white shirt I'd forgotten I even had, along with a pair of black pants that seemed to be okay.

I pulled out a pair of boxers and slipped them on, shedding my towel. I stepped into my pants after that, and then picked the towel up from the floor. I didn't want my shirt getting wet via my hair- which was sopping still- and so I ruffled it up with the towel, soaking most of the moisture up with the cotton fabric. I took the brush to it again and worked out all of the knots once more, and I felt my stomach rumble painfully. I groaned and tried to ignore it, putting my arms through the sleeves of the shirt and then buttoning it a little more than halfway.

If I ate anything, my nausea would return I was sure. I didn't want that uncomfortable feeling, and dealing with hunger pangs was my choice of the two options. At least nothing would resurface.

I moved back into the bathroom and pulled out a tube of gel I used to style my hair from the cabinet. At seventeen, my hairstyle had hardly change since I was young. With the gel I spiked the back of my head once more, and let my drying bangs hang partially in my face. Yes, I had the 'emo' hairstyle. I hadn't labled it; others had done it for me. I simply had my hair that way because I liked it as it was.

In the mirror, I seen my reflection frown. My skin looked unnaturally sallow. Was I really that nervous? Of course I was... How could I not be? How could I be sure that he would not show up with a few kunai, and decide to kill me right there? I could only count on his word. Not much to that. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply for a few moment. When I opened them again, I looked partially better.

My clock read 10:46. I had less than an hour to get to my desired location. I grabbed socks from a hamper in my room and slipped them on before sticking my feet into my black shoes. I grabbed my black jacket and tugged it on over my shirt before bolting out the door. I nearly ran down the stairs and out the apartment building's maine door. Once the sunlight hit me, a new emotion flowed in my veins and caused my heart to pound in it's cage. Excitement.

Almost eagerly, I flagged down one of the many taxi cabs of the city and climbed into the back. The driver was a rather clean-cut man clad in white, a half-smoked cigarette hanging from the side of his mouth. He wore black sunglasses and a large gold watch on his left wrist. He turned to me and smiled, revealing two rows of oddly perfect teeth.

"Where to, little miss?" His voice was smooth as honey.

"Corner of Atarashii and Uma, please." I let his comment slide, looking out of my window. I could see from the corner of my eye his smirk, before he turned back to the wheel and set off.

I watched the many pedestrians pass by, and odd feeling settling at the bottom of my stomach. These people were so... so _normal_. They led normal lives, raised normal families, had normal jobs. I doubted that even one of them was a ninja. I also doubted that any had been through what I had. Or, come to think of it, what Naruto had been through. None of them were hosts to horrific demon. None of them had had their entire family killed off by someone they regarded so highly... Admired.

We turned a corner, and the momentum forced my body to press against the door lightly. I heaved a sigh and rested my elbow on the handle of the car, and then my chin on my hand. I didn't notice the driver's stolen glances at me, until he caught my attention by speaking again.

"So uh... What's a pretty thing like you doin' out here alone?"

I narrowed my eyes. "You do know I'm a boy, right?" I spoke in the most emotionless tone I could muster. He could still see, through my facial expression, he'd annoyed me. I heard him chuckle to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. You look more like a tranny, if you ask me," he drawled, inhaling on his cigarette, and blowing out a cloud of grey smoke.

I clenched my fists. I wondered what was worse; being called a transvestite, or being chased by hoardes of girls mercilessly. I decided to play it cool, and I raised my eyebrow in silence. The driver frowned a bit, and rode on.

By the time it was eleven, we had nearly reached my destination. My stomach rumbled again, and clenched painfully. I bit my lip and wondered if it had been such a hot idea not to eat. Driver's eyes were on me again.

_I'll just get something when we stop_, I thought. My hand gently massaged my stomach, to soothe it's loud groans. Just then, I was sent flying into the seat infront of me as the car screeched to a stop. I grunted, my chest and cheek making contact with the nasty-smelling leather. I heard a muffled noise to the right of me, and groaned as I detatched myself from that damned passenger seat. Perhaps next time I would think twice before not using a seatbelt.

I glanced over, to the source of the noise, and saw the face of a wide-eyed girl. She looked rather fake, with her obviously bleached hair in a sea of curls around her face, and what appeared to be a pound of make-up on her face. She had long, orange fingernails that made me cringe, and her outfit was, overall, very _sluttish_. I thought I had never seen a more hideous thing in my entire life.

She pounded on the window of the door, causing me to jump and slide to the other side of the car. She called out my name shrilly, her mouth gawking and blurting out those horrendous noises. I looked to the cab driver and growled. He had his window rolled down and was yelling at another girl, similar to the one calling out my name. I wondered if Itachi had sent these girls out to try and assasinate me before I could meet up with him.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid broad," the driver spat. I seen the girl he was speaking to narrow her rainbow coloured eyes- I hoped that she achieved this with the help of contact lenses, otherwise I'd feel even more pitiful towards the girl than I did now, though I did admire her courage to wear such things out in public. She wore a clingy red dress, and I nearly vomitted everything- which was nothing- I had in my stomach when I seen how revealing it was. All I shall say upon the matter is, she must have been part gorilla.

"Just go!" I hissed; but the dobe paid me no attention, and kept his focus on that gorilla-lady. The pounding on the window ceased abruptly, and I sighed in relief. The blond was no longer pressing against my window. Leaning against the door on the side I now occupied, I wondered what else would go wrong. People were staring at the cab; it was a good thing my face was no longer visable to them. I had, after all, had a touch of fame to my name. No doubt people would swarm over the cab. I definately didn't want that; it would prolong my long awaited, and much anticipated meeting.

Suddenly, I felt something grip and tug on my hair painfully hard. Naturally, I pulled back and lost quite a few of my dark-as-ink strands. I seen a hand pull back from the drivers window, and I glared at the orange fingernails. So Blondie hadn't left, and instead took a new route. I hoped she'd leave us alone now, having had ripped out some of my hair.

I seen her traipse over to Rainbow-eyes, a ridiculous grin sprawled onto those disgustingly red lips of hers. The multi-coloured wonder gaped in jealousy, and I mentally urged the cab driver to go. It appeared I finally got through to him, because he took the oppurtunity to speed off from the future hookers of Japan. I felt as if I had been through a terrible ordeal. As if my personal space had been invaded by hundreds of grotesque creatures you only see in nightmares. I shuddered.

The cab driver looked uneffected. It became obvious to me he delt with people like the ones we had just barely escaped from. Today was as normal as any other to him. I remembered my thoughts on how the people wandering the city were normal, and immediatly I realized I had been forced to eat my own words back then. Last time I would make any assumptions, that was for sure.

I felt an overwhelming sense of both relief and fear mingling at the very bottom of my stomach as the cab slowed to a stop, right in front of the location I had pointed out to him. Feeling a mass high take over my senses, I realized, if whom I planned to meet hadn't been late, he was lurking somewhere very near to here. I pulled out the amount the feed read, and cautiously handed it over to the driver. He counted it twice before demanding I get out of the cab since our business with each other was through. I stepped out of the taxi, too quickly and yet not quick enough. Slamming the door, I stepped onto the curb and watched the yellow vehicle pull away, and soon disappear from view.

Stalling could only work for a certain amount of time. Either I would get bored with it, become too anxious to continue dragging out the wait, or the other would become tired of waiting, himself, and break away from his shadowy location to search for me. He would find me, whether or not I were home.

So I settled with dragging my feet, peeking into the large windows of every store, glancing down every dark alley way, scanning the streets for the one I needed to speak with. It was a very good thing we were in a town that had hardly ever heard of me, much less him. If he were spotted, the few ANBU members of this city would be called straight away. It would cause too big of a rucus. Too loud and messy. They wouldn't win, anyways. Ontop of the ANBU's deaths, it would be highly possible some innocents would die along with them.

Kicking my heels into the hard cement covering the soil- preventing life from growing past the point of a simple weed peeking from the cracks- I kept searching. My attempts grew weaker as more results turned up negative, and I wandered aimlessly into a particularly shady alleyway. That's when I heard the faint call.

"Omouto.."

My head, which had been hung a bit before, shot up, my eyes darting every which way. They finally hooked onto a rather tall man, who stood deep within the shadows. Of course; the shadows matches his dark nature- why shouldn't that be where I find him? Cliche, yes, but in a ver practical way.

The dark figure loomed dangerously closer to me, and I was surprised to see the absense of his normal attire, and his usually crimson orbs a distant black. I could make out an uncharacteristically charming smile in the dark, but when he stepped into the light, it turned out to be an extremely sadistic one. I stared and stared, my lips parted in surprise. I admit, I was more frozen with fear, cursing myself for not bringing any weapons but my hands and jutsus. For every step he took towards me, I stepped back.

"Aniki," I breathed.


	2. Roman Candles Suck

**Authors Note:** Anou... o.o; to answer some questions, yes, this fan fiction is semi AU. Not because of the setting or anything, but because I doubt Sasuke and Itachi would ever make up, or would I think Sasuke would put his anger aside to-- xD You'll see in the next chapter. Anyways, this is a flashback chapter because... what's Naruto without a damn flashback every other frame? xD So yeah, I'm going to be posting a flashback every so often. Not necassarily every other chapter. Enjoy :3

A single candle flickered in the corner of the dark room, shadows threatening to swallow the tiny flame whole. The curtainless windows let in the silhouettes of the horrendous creatures outside, their figures distorted and frightening. They scratched their long nails- claws, more like- against the glass pane; the only thing holding back the gruesome monsters. They wanted the boy who nested inside, small body pressed against the corner that connected his bed and the wooden wall. His legs were huddled tightly to his scrawny chest, his face hidden by bangs as dark as the sky outside. Softly, he cried.

_What a stupid idea_, he thought desperately to himself. _Ka-san was so stupid to set this trip up. Otou-san, that baka! Why did he seperate Aniki from me!?_

Peeking out from his hiding spot of dark, he slowly edged his was to the side of the bed. A single noise would send those monsters into a frenzy, he knew, and they would break through the only barrier to grab him. Fear struck his heart, and it began to race. Sliding off the bed had never been so difficult a task for the boy. His toes grazed the wooden floor beneath him, just as a blinding light poured into the room. Sasuke retracted his foot and fell backwards onto his stiff mattress, whimpering as the light vanished as quickly as it had come. He resumed his previous postion by the corner of the bed.

Something in the distance exploded. He was sure of it. He burried his face into his arms and tried to block everything out. Nothing would help the unquelled bubble of fear growing in his stomach. He lifted his head, hearing his door click. A figure stood in the doorway, illuminated briefly by another spark of light. Sasuke's eyes widened, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. He watched breathelessly as the tall figure took slow steps towards the bed, closing the door behind him.

"I-iie!" He choked. "Get away from me!"

He heard something like an irritated sigh from the shadowman, and he watched in horror as it reached him, slipping its hands under his arms, and lifting him up. Rather than his fear increasing, he found he was calmed as the arms hugged him to it's chest. Sasuke breathed in a familiar scent, one he knew belonged to-

"Aniki!" He cried, burrowing his head into the fourteen-year-old's neck. He was so glad, so very relieved. Wrapping his small arms around Itachi's neck, he cried about the horrors he'd seen. When he finished, he chuckled. Sasuke, obviously flustered his brother found his story funny, pulled away and glared. His lower lips stuck out and quivered fiercly, and he pointed to the tree's silhouette on the floor of the room, just as another flash entered the room, followed by a loud _crack_. Instantly, he burrowed back into the comfort of his brother.

Still chuckling, the older set the five-year-old down on his bed, having to pry the tiny arms off of his neck. "Sasuke... Those aren't the shadows of a monster," he explained, amusement laced into his matured voice. "It's the shadow of a tree. That's all." He sat down on the bed, pulling the small child onto his lap, and ran his hands through his midnight tresses.

Sasuke blinked, and looked from the shadow to the window. His brother was indeed right. A tree stood outside his window, its knarled branches swaying dangerously. His lower lip trembled. "But Aniki," whined the younger Uchiha. "It looked so real. So life-like. I really thought... it was going to grab me."

The older chuckled, patting his little brothers head. "Ototou, don't worry. It's just your imagination. Nothing to worry about. Now.." He set his little brother down and stood up. Sasuke pulled his covers back and lay down, and Itachi tucked him in. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow, we have a lot to do before we go and see the fireworks, hn?"

Sasuke smiled meekly at his brother, nodding. "Hai, Aniki." Itachi's mouth twitched, showing the ghost of a smile, as he bent over to kiss his brother goodnight. It was a quick, modest peck on the lips- one children often shared with siblings or parents. However, Sasuke had always anticipated for the moments these kisses could be exchanged. Of course, his excitement was born from the singular reason that he cared for his Nii-chan more than anyone else in the world. He looked up to him. Not to mention public displays of affection were unheard of.

He'd expected Nii-chan to climb into bed with him, but he didn't. Itachi had straightened up and turned around, whispering a soft 'good night'. It was almost drowned out by another clap of thunder. Sasuke hadn't thought of it as thunder earlier, because fear had gripped his imagination and caused it to run wild. Whimpering, he outstretched his small hand and curled his fingers around the nightshirt of the older boy. Itachi stopped instantly, closing his eyes.

"Nani?" He sighed. "What could you possibly want n-" He turned to confront Sasuke, who released his grip. Itachi saw the look of panic and fright on his little face, shining in his large onyx orbs. Sasuke gripped his blanket tightly, hugging it to his chest.

"Aniki, sleep with me, ok?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow at his brother. "Sasuke, its just a storm," he said calmly. "You're just letting your imagination get to you."

Sasuke frowned at his brother. "I'm scared, ok? I dont like storms."

Sighing heavily, Itachi sat on the edge of the younger Uchiha's bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Otuoto. I'm right in the next room."

Sasuke whined, grabbing the sleeve of Itachi's shirt. "But what if the lightening makes the tree come to life and grab me?"

Becoming slightly annoyed by the boy's whining and knowing arguing would be a losing battle, Itachi crawled in beside his brother and kissed his forehead. "Happy now?"

A soft smile stretched the boy's features, as he nuzzled into his older. The warmth radiating from his body extracted a happy giggle from Sasuke, which caused Itachi to arch a brow. However, he slipped his long, slender arm underneath the lithe form beside him, and looped it around his waist. His hand settled on the childs hips, long fingers resting along the leg.

Scrunching his nose up, Sasuke didn't bother to complain about Aniki's hair in his face. If he had, Itachi would move away from him, stealing his warmth away along with changing the comfortable postion they were in. Instead, he simply snuggled further in, his face mere inches away from Sasuke. He knew tonight, though the storm raged outside, and though the monsters of his imagination lurked within every shadow of the room, he would be safe in his beloved brothers arms.

---------------------------------------

The next morning, the sun was shining with a vengeance. Sasuke had awoken to find his Aniki had gone, and in that realization, he felt all the warmth sucked out from his bed. Sighing heavily, the little body slipped out of bed to dress. He, at least, had the fireworks to look forward to.

--------------------------------------

Later on that day, Sasuke's parents had run to the nearest general store to buy the lanterns to replace the ones they'd forgotten. They'd be gone a while, Itachi knew, and there wasn't much left for the siblings to do with the decorating. He'd told Sasuke to grab his coat and shoes, and wait outside for him as he slipped into his own room. Sasuke watched him briefly, before turning to the door and obeying the orders given to him.

He waited for what seemed like ages, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. He had his arms crossed over his chest, the biting December wind stinging his exposed skin. His jacket lay in a bundle in his arms. He was, as most kids were, reluctant to put it on. His large eyes flickered back and forth from the door, to some other object focused away from the door. Finally, Itachi stepped out of the cabin, a small package in hand. His dark eyes narrowed at his otouto, and Sasuke took the hint and slipped into his jacket. He admitted, he felt better with it on.

Itachi seemed somewhat reluctant to offer the young boy his hand, because when he did and Sasuke took it, the grasp was opposite how it usually was. Cold, and stiff. Tensing up, Sasuke wondered if the reluctance to put on his jacket had upsetted his brother, and wished he'd put it on the moment he stepped out of the door. His brother tugged him along, making Sasuke's small legs pump a bit more than what he was used to.

They arrived at the base of a steep hill not too much later, and Itachi released his grip on Sasuke. The younger watched curiously as the older knelt down, and glanced at him. Nodding his bangs out of his face, the corner of his lip twitched. "Get on, Sasuke. You'll take forever climbing this." Sasuke blinked and took in the hill before nodding and complying. Swinging one leg over Itachi's back, Sasuke settled himself and wrapped his small arms around the delicate neck of his brother, who stood after slipping his arms around the boys legs to support him.

"Ready?" Itachi looked over his shoulders, and the boy who sat comfortably on his back nodded eagerly, glad to see his brother in an obviously better mood. Itachi chuckled lowly, before sprinting up the hill. He couldn't surpress a grin when he heard the squeal of delight, and felt his brother nuzzle into the nape of his neck. He slowed only as he reached the top, bending over so Sasuke could easily tumble off without harming himself.

Itachi settled himself onto the cold ground, the morning frost still clinging to a few blades of dead grass. He set the small package he'd been carrying in front of him and opened it, revealing long, wand-like sticks. Sasuke watched as his brother picked one out and examined it before lighting the tip.

It hissed and crackled to life, a billion miniature shooting stars flying off of the small spark slowly eating away at the sparkler. Sasuke's pupils dialted in awe, and he didn't move when Itachi motioned for him to take it. He simply stared until his brother called out his name several times.

"Sasuke...?" The older said. "Sasuke... Earth to Sasuke...?"

Snapping out of his trance, he looked ot his brother. "Hai, Aniki?" The sparkler was thrust into his direction, and Sasuke immediatly took hold of the base. A small smile dazzled his features, his eyes glossing over so the sparks reflected in his onyx orbs.

"Be careful with it," Itachi warned. He frowned lightly, hiding the amusement he felt at his brother's reaction. "When the sparks start for the bottom, come to me and I'll put it out. If you hurt yourself you're not going to be trusted with another, hear me?" He chuckled quietly when he recieved a nod. "Go ahead, then. Don't trip."

"Wait..." The boy ripped his eyes from the sparkling wonder and reglued them on his brother. "What do I do with it?"

Itachi sighed, and pulled the firework from his brothers grasp. Waving it around, he rolled his eyes. "That. You can run around with it. That, or you can just sit there and stare at it until it dies," he added bitterly, handing it back to Sasuke, who took it eagerly and shook his head.

"Iie! I wanna run with it!" A large, almost idiodic smile fluttered onto his lips, and he set off. A series of delightful squeals returned Itachi's good mood, the corners of his lips twitching upward as he reclined against a tree. His eyes landed on a pair of girls not too far off from the two brothers, roman candles in hand. He grimaced and watched them warily, a sickly feeling settling at the bottom of his stomach.

He continued to watch them, as they set a few off. His eyes followed their journey into the air for a few moments, before his attention was returned to his clumsy brother. He heared a grunt and thump not too far off, and his eyes flickered to the form of Sasuke sprawled onto the ground. Just as he let out an annoyed sigh, he watched as the boy got up and turned to Itachi, mouthing 'I'm okay!' before setting off again. This gained an amused 'huh' from the older.

He lazily stood and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking after the little boy. He didn't want him straying too far, in case one of the roman candles had decided to change it's course in the direction of Sasuke.

The boy looked over his shoulder, the ridiculous smile from earlier still plastered onto his small face. "Aniki, are you going to run with me?" He said eagerly, his face lighting up like the item in his hand. Itachi merely ruffled the dark hair, his eyes travelling back to the girls. Sasuke noted the direction Itachi was staring off to, his eyes then following the same path as his older brothers.

"Aniki... what are those?" His lips remained seperated as he watched in wonder, the multi-coloured sparks fizzing in the air. His own, smaller firework smoldered almost past the halfway point.

"Roman candles, Ototou. Very big fireworks," he explained softly, his hand remaining tangled in the black mane of hair. Sasuke's gaze travelled to Itachi once more, and he let out a soft, 'Ohhnn' before slipping away and running around once more. Itachi merely rolled his eyes and watched both his brother, and the girls.

A cold liquid entered his bloodstream, the sound of hissing growing steady along with the cries of 'Watch out!'. His eye colour flickered from black to a deep, smoldering crimson, and locked onto the stray firework. He saw, in a slower speed than it really was, the damn thing was flying straight towards his younger brother. He had no recollection of doing so, but he threw himself ontop of the poor kid, who had no idea what was going on, and they both fell to the ground as the roman candle shot past where Sasuke's head had just been.

Squeezing his eyes shut tight, Itachi managed to get a hold of his surroundings, and his eye colour returned to normal. Pushing himself up, he looked down at the shocked Uchiha, the fizzling sparkler gone from his hand and forgotten. Itachi scooped the quaking form into his arms, and hugged him to his chest. Immeadiatly, the boy wrapped his arms around his saviours neck, squeezing it in a hug.

"Hey!"

Two pairs of dark eyes flickered to the direction of the voice, and they caught a whisp of sapphire hair mingling with russet. The two girls who'd set the firework off had run up to them, their eyes fearful and relieved that Sasuke appeared to be okay.

"Is he alright?" The blue-haired one inquired. She frowned deeply, and her cerulean eyed friend fell back beside her. Both flinched at the death glare the older Uchiha gave them.

"No thanks to you two," he growled. "What the hell were you thinking, setting those damn things off at a place like this?"

Sasuke tugged on his brothers shirt. "Aniki... please..." His eyes glossed over as he silently asked Itachi to let it go. The girls were at a loss for words, a sorry expression adorning their faces.

"If I ever catch either of you doing something as stupid as that again," Itachi finally spat after a long silence. "I'll personally make sure you'll never be able to u se your hands again."

Without waiting for their reactions, Itachi spun around to gather the remaining sparklers, and took his little brother home.


	3. Admitting It Over Coffee

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update, and double sorry this chapter's so short. I wound up with a case of serious writers block and thus... This chapter was birthed. I don't know if Sasuke seems the same as in the first chapter or not, but if not then expect minor changes in his character all the time. > Er... People, I appreciate those of you who have reviewed, but those who haven't and are reading... please take the five seconds it takes to review and tell me if you do or don't like it. >; The next chapter will get interesting, and I suppose I'll double the usual length in repairs for how late this one was and how short it is. I'll try keeping updates withing every two weeks, but I've been real busy so I don't know xx; I love you all.

"Aniki," I breathed.

I was backed against a wall. Damn. Nowhere to go but left or ri--. Nope. Of course there was a dumpster on one side and a tall cardboard box on the other. I tried pushing it away, but it wouldn't budge. Either whatever came with it was still in it, or it was occupied by a hobo. Great.

I watched helplessly as my _brother_- how I detested the word- advanced on me, his eyes coldly meeting mine. I blocked him out, my eyelids fluttering closed. I felt his warmth radiating from his body and pressing against me like a blanket. Was he going to attack me? Probably. I waited.

But nothing came.

Forcing open one of my eyes, I watched the suddenly still form of my Aniki, his face as expressionless as ever. He blinked slowly, and with each blink, I expected to see the blood-red orbs I had grown accustomed to seeing. I hadn't seen him without the Sharingan since I was about seven.

"Come," Itachi ordered, his voice monotone. I remained stiff as a board until he turned and began to walk towards the mouth of the alleyway, and only then did I push away from the brick building to follow as far behind as I dared. I cursed myself for allowing myself to be gripped by this fear. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. I refused to look as if Itachi still held my leash, that he was still stronger than me. I could manage that, couldn't I? Show no fear, Sasuke. Stand tall and fierce. Don't let your gaurd down. Sounded easier than it was to actually do. Nevertheless, I tried.

When we exited the alley, the sun shone fervently down on the both of us. I had to hold my hand over my eyes like one of those hats you always see the tourists wear. The name escaped me, sad enough. Was I always that forgetful? Or was my memory not good with trivial things like that? I suppose I'll figure it out eventually. Oh, happy day. I looked to Itachi to see if he had to do the same as I did. He didn't, he simply stared straight ahead as he lead me into the crowded streets. You'd think he was blind, or something.

I looked around, not really seeing anything that interested me much. I wanted to ask where Itachi was leading me, and what we would do once we got there. I kept my mouth shut and kept walking, shoving my hands into my pockets. I half wished I'd worn something a bit lighter; it was beginning to heat up. Wherever we were going had better have central air conditioning. I wasn't about to sit in my own sweat while talking to _him_.

We reached the area I'd been dropped off a half hour earlier, the sidewalks more congested than the streets themselves. Although my mind screamed its protests, I stepped closer to Itachi so we wouldn't lose each other. I think I questioned my own sanity a few times as we walked silently onward.

Just as I opened my mouth to say something- probably in a snippy way-, Itachi stopped in front of a coffee shop. I peered inside the window. It was nearly empty. I followed him in, the door closing behind me with the tinkling of a bell. I sighed relievedly as cool air blew against my skin. Looking around, I realized the shop didn't seem to get much business. Frank Sinatra played quietly from hidden speakers, belting out the lyrics to New York, New York. The employee's stared unpolitely at us, looking shocked they had customers. At least Itachi hadn't picked some muggy dump, or worse... Starbucks.

Itachi walked over to the counter, and began to drum his painted fingernails against the surface. He squinted his eyes up at the menu, scanning it with those distan eyes of his. After a few moments, he beckoned me over and told me to pick something. I complied and ordered a medium coffee- black, I hated sweets- and a plain donut. Even though I was nervous, my stomach refused to let me forget how empty it was. Itachi ordered the same as me, save the donut.

We got our items and I eagerly made my way to a table, happy I would be able to talk in the comfort of food, drink, and of course, air conditionair. But wouldn't you know, as I slid into the booth, Itachi called out to me.

"Otouto," he said. "We're not talking _here_. Hurry up and come."

I ground my teeth irritably. Why? Why me? What had I ever done to deserve all of this? Oh God, I was starting to sound like some little depressed kid, ready to take a razor to his wrist. Not happening with me. I like my blood to stay in my body, where it belongs. Sighing, I slipped back out and stood, taking my items with me as I dragged my feet towards what would most likely end in my death. Itachi, the Cold One. The Insane. The Sadist!

I nearly cried when I exited the store. The heat hit me like a metal bat, and immediately I began to sweat once more. I wondered how Itachi would have remained sane if he had brought his Akatsuki cloak with him. Well, then again, I wasn't too sure on how sane he was anyway. Apparently enough to leave that heavy-looking thing at home- wherever that was.

We trudged- well, I did anyway- up a hill after we crossed a street, and vaguely I wished we were young again. I remember all of the times he'd hoist me onto his back and carry me up the hill. Once, he saved me from a stray firew-

"Sasuke!"

My eyes snapped over to Itachi. He was glaring at me as I walked, his lips pursed in indignition. What had I done to make him angry? What the hell could I have accomplished to anger him in so little time? I gaped, then. I could hardly believe he was showing emotion. It had been a long time before he'd shown me anything other than those damn eyes of his, and those completely masked any emotion he might have felt. He had never given away so much as twitch of annoyance since we were children.

"Nani?" I asked, my mouth dry.

"You were zoning out," he spoke, monotonous as usually. Why was he so good at mastering his emotions? "It irked me." I admit, I was surprised he would share such a feeling with me. I blinked, and shook my head.

"Gomene..." Did I mean it? I was even _more_ surprised to find out I had a hard time answering this question right away. It disturbed me to think it was quite possible I could have meant the apology to be sincere. Damn. I must be sick, there was no other explanation... Was there?

My only responce was a dismissing noise. "Hnn." I narrowed my eyes, but kept my mouth shut. He could still kick my ass if he decided to, and anyone else's who'd try to intervene. Angering him at all, agitating him by retorting with a sharp-tongued answer... was not a smart idea. I preferred to be thought of as a bright ninja, thank you very much.

We stopped at the top of the hill, where the heat was worst of all. I wanted to curse Itachi into oblivion for dragging me out here on a day like this. He couldn't have picked a more weather-appropriate day? No, 'course not. Ass-hat.

The hill's green grass made it oh-so-tempting to lie down in. I resisted, of course. I had a reputation I wasn't ready to part with, and I probably never would. Maybe if Ita-nii-chan and I-- whoa, what was that? 'Ita-nii-chan'? Where the fuck did that come from? Hmm... _definately_ something wrong. I suppose I'll get it checked out later. If it's something serious I'll drag myself back to Konoha and get Tsunade to fix it. This couldn't go on.

We sat down on opposite sides of a small picnic table. I took out my donut and nibbled on it, suddenly losing my appetite. I threw the rest of it in small pieces, so the pidgeons could eat it. I didn't touch my coffee, and neither did Itachi. I frowned. Since when did Itachi even like coffee?

I wasn't a big coffee drinker myself. I don't know if I've mentioned it, but tea is my preferred of the two. Maybe I should have gotten an iced...

"So?"

I snapped out of my daze- again. Itachi was looking at me patiently, with no signs he had been annoyed previously.I picked up my coffee and played with the lid. "Er... you want to know why I asked you to meet with me, then?" Itachi gave me the most degrading look, one that said, 'Oh, did you figure that out all by yourself? Good boy!' I felt a small heat bloom in my cheeks, and looked away until it died down.

I wanted to postpone what was needed to do. I took a sip of the vile liquid that burned as it went down, leaving small blisters in its wake. Itachi waited patiently, giving off a false air that lacked what he had. "Er..."

I stared down at my hands and linked my fingers together, twiddling my thumbs nervously. I didn't want to have to sink this low... To ask him, of all people... But he could help me. I needed help. If I didn't get it I could never beat him in even my most wild dream. That thought alone gave me enough courage to spit it out/

"It's about this Seal Orochimaru gave me..." I looked up at him confidently. "I need help."


	4. The Beginning Of a Very Tiresome Journey

**A/N:** Yeah yeah yeah... I know I promised a chapter double the size but I couldn't. I found a place to end it and I just did. >;; And for you people who think that Naruto doesn't have modern technology, you're wrong. xD Naruto is set rather modernly. If you watch the Naruto Movie [the first one, so far it's the only one I've seen, you'll see them go to the MOVIES and go BEHIND SCENES and talk with ACTORS, PRODUCERS, ETC. -.-; > I thought I'd clear that up. Anyway... please read and review, as always. I think I should start putting up disclaimers? xD Yeah. Anyway erm... I have the plot fully figured out now, and it's coming out great. Lots of twists and surprises :D Enjoy, comrades.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I be sitting around writing fan fiction? No, didn't think so.

"It's about this Seal Orochimaru gave me..." I looked up at him confidently. "I need help."

A blank stare replied to me. He was still as emotionless as ever, and from his expression and reaction- or lack of- it seemed quite possible he hadn't even heard me. I glanced at my coffee cup, and nudged it away from me, waiting silently. The silence seemed to stretch on and on, and it seemed an hour before either spoke, or before he even moved. I, on the other hand, kept fidgeting nervously under his scrutinizing gaze.

He finally let a small, barely audible puff of air slip from between his lips, looking at me. "Help with what, Otouto? And pray tell what makes you think I'd be up for the job?" He arched a thin, delicate brow. I pursed my lips and looked away. I didn't think he was going to help, but I had hoped. He might as well have told me to leave right then and there, and this what I stood to do.

"Alright," I breathed. "Alright. I get it. I'll find a way to do it on my own." I hope.

"Sit," he ordered. I didn't. "I never said I wouldn't. I asked what made you think I would."

I threw him a skeptical look, not sure if I should believe him or not. I still didn't sit, but I leaned closer to him, my palms on the table to help support me. I looked him in the eyes; no hard feat, since they were a million times less menacing than usual. I breathed heavily through my nose for a long few minutes, and both of us were silent. Both of us were waiting for the other to talk. I wonder how long before I would cave. I was always the first. I might as well give in now. No reason to waste time.

"Itachi," I whispered loudly, an urgent quality to my voice. "I had no choice. You're the only one who can help me. I've heard how you found a way to nullify the Heaven seal he gave you." By he, I meant Orochimaru. He seemed to know, too. I could have sworn his eyes had widened, even by the slightest bit. Perhaps that wasn't something I was supposed to know; but it didn't matter now, because I did.

"Who told you something like that?" He asked, his voice calm and steady. I could, though, spot a fidgety twitch of the finger. I sat down, resting my elbows against the table. "Even if it were true, what business of it is yours? And what good would it do you, dearest otouto?"

"Because," I replied, gulping down the urgency. My heart was pounding against its cage, and acid was churning in my stomach. What if he turned me down? I would... for certain... "You know why, don't you? It was happening to you. Why else would you have needed to nullify the seal?"

"What ever gave you the impression I had the sea--"

"Shut the hell up," I barked, anger rushing through my veins. He was playing with me. Toying. I wasn't going to stand for that, help or not. "He told me. He told me everything. He even told me he thought you may have nullified your goddamn seal. He said that he thought it was only the goddamn mangekyou's power that triggered yours to fail the way it did! He was wrong, Itachi, he was dead wrong. It's the sharingan itself that triggers it."

People all around us stared. I shot them all the most angry glare I could muster and they scurried off, obviously remembering they left the oven on at home. I slammed my newly formed fists onto the the surface, as if demanding a reaction. I got one.

"So it..." he started, a cold edge to his voice. He paused, and tried to make his swallowing inconspicuous. I paid no attention to it, though. "It's definately started on you, then?" He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, rubbing his temples with two fingers.

"Ah," I grunted, sitting down and crossing my arms over my chest. I waited, and he was silent again. I wanted to punch him so badly, but I knew I couldn't. I needed him to answer me, I needed to know if I could get his help or not. "Well? What do you have to say? Yes or no?"

"How far off do you live?" He asked immediately, his voice low. "And what price would you be willing to pay for my help?"

I blinked. That caught me off guard. I was expecting it to take him longer to answer, and neither of these questions answered my question. "I live about a half hour away from here." I, too, lowered my voice.

"What price, otouto...? Would you be willing to do whatever I told you, in exchange for my help?"

This time, my eyes widened. "Nani? No! You'd have me kill myself-"

"No. Nothing deadly will be asked of you. Nothing that could harm you badly will be asked of you."

Harm you badly. So he was willing to get me to do something that would minorly damage me? But... it was the best I was going to get, and I could tell from the look on his face. I was silent for several minutes, thinking, when he drummed the table impatiently with his fingers. "Hurry up, otouto, I have other things to do. This is where you decide your fate."

I took a deep breath. What other choice did I have? I had about a year to get rid of it and by then, I wouldn't be able to function properly. I hung my head in defeat and croaked out, "Alright, alright... Deal." I had to stay alive, no matter what.

"Good. We're leaving."

My eyes snapped up to Itachi. "What? Where are we going?" I watched as he stood and made his was around the bench, and grasped my arm. He tugged gently but I wouldn't budge.

"Away from here," he informed. Away?

"Why? And when?"

"You'll see, otouto. And we're leaving right now." He put more strength into his pull, and I stumbled forward. I still struggled, but it was not match for his grip. I noticed we weren't going in the direction of my apartment.

"Can't we-"

"No. There's no time. He's here, watching you, waiting. We have to go now before he figures out where you are, and that you weren't going out to simply shop." He turned his head and looked at me. I gulped; his eyes were the crimson red I had grown accustomed to.

"Orochimaru?" I asked. So he had been tracking me down. Finally he found the city I was in, miles and miles away from Konoha, in a city where driving a car was normal, where one didn't have to resort to jumping through trees in order to chase someone.

He nodded and tugged me along. So I was leaving behind all of my stuff, then? All of my pictures and clothes and money. I was leaving behind my friends, who would be at work by now, and happily awaiting the moment they would be let out so they could all go to my apartment, and visit me. What would happen when they find out I was gone? How long would it take for them to figure out I would not be coming home, and that it was a possibility I was kidnapped?

He directed me towards the direction I knew led to the train station. We reached it in about fifteen minutes, and he dragged me into the bathroom.

"Can you manage a Shadow Clone?" He asked, eying me.

"No-"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" He had performed the necessary seals, and a second Itachi had arrived beside him in a world of smoke. That Itachi performed another series of seals and then appeared to look exactly as I did.

His plan began to unravel itself in my own head as he sent the other 'me' out, telling it to avoid getting hurt and to head back to my apartment and wait. I was told to give him the directions there and I did, giving him the safest route. We were going to stall Orochimaru, sending this fake to take my place and by the time he'd realize what we were up to, we'd be gone. It had some flaws, though; Orochimaru could quite possibly have ease in figuring out whether or not it was a clone.

We exited the bathroom several minutes later, and walked towards the ticket booth. Itachi made sure the man couldn't see his eyes as he bought a ticket for a train going to the Water Country for around six tonight, and another that was heading towards the Wind Country in two hours, both under my name. I stared at him, confused, as he led me away with the tickets. He gave them away to two separate people, and then led me around the other side of the tracks and sneaked himself and me into a train heading for the Land of Lightning.

I went along quietly and without resistance the entire time, figuring I would be in for a long enough trip already. As we settled into our seats- I took the window seat- I felt fatigue finally take over me and my lids became heavy as the train pulled into motion. I looked to Itachi and he appeared to be either lost in thought or just extremely blank. Either one was possible. I was happier to note his eyes were again those softer onyx orbs. My lids shut, and I fell into an unconscious slumber.

When I awoke, I was positioned awkwardly; I was sitting, my back against the back of the chair, and one of my legs was resting uncomfortably underneath my bottom, all feeling completely gone from it. My head was twisted around, facing the window somehow in the position I was in, and the back of my head rest unfittingly against a hard but warm something. I lifted it; it was sore as hell. I also pulled my leg out from under me and groaned, leaning forward and resting my forehead on the back of the chair in front of mine.

I shifted my gaze and focused it on what I had been lying on. I nearly jumped out of my skin; Itachi was there. That's when everything that had left my memory came barraging back in, giving me an instant headache. I placed my face in my hands and groaned again, wetting my lips with my moist tongue. His eyes were closed, was he sleeping? I sat up and looked out the window. The sun was setting. How long had I been sleeping?

"H-hey miss," I called out, my voice raspy with sleepiness. The lady patrolling the aisle looked at me as she passed, and stopped. "What time is it?"

She glanced at a watch on her wrist, and then looked back up at me. "Quarter past six. Can I get you something to drink?"

As soon as she offered, I realized my throat was dry and my mouth was thickly coated with saliva. I nodded. "Please," I breathed. She nodded and bustled off, throwing me another glance. There was a familiar glint in her eyes.

She returned, a glass of dark liquid in her hands, and she reached over Itachi to hand it to me. I took the cold glass, and thanked her. She stayed longer than I thought was necessary, and when she left, she threw me a heavy wink and let her hands brush against my pants. I stiffened and pretended not to notice, looking out the window, when I heard her give a small cry.

"Let me go," she said. I turned to look; Itachi's hand was firmly wrapped around her wrist, holding back the hand that had touched me. He looked extremely calm and relaxed. the woman's brown eyes were wide, her black hair forming a silky curtain around her face.

"Don't touch him again," he told her, his voice cold. She wrenched her hand back, but he refused to let go. "I don't like it when people touch my property."

I stared incredulously at him; property? Since when was I his property?

"Let me go, dammit," she growled. A hint of fear sparked in her voice. Itachi released her and narrowed his eyes, looking quite menacing.

"I'll break your wrist next time," he said, shifting his body so he was more comfortable. The woman rubbed her wrist. "You should be thankful I didn't already."

She retreated automatically, and I stared coolly at Itachi, the question I wanted to ask dancing on the tip of my tongue. I took a sip of the drink I was brought; cola. Blinking, and waited for him to look at me. Minutes dragged by and he still didn't. Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "What makes you think I'm property? Yours, nonetheless?"

"You made a deal with me," he replied. "You are to do whatever I tell you to do, as long as it's nothing dangerous to your well being. You are, at this point, a slave. Since it's my bidding you're to be doing, you are technically mine. Think before you ask something stupid like that, otouto."

I glared, my grip on the cup becoming a little too powerful. I heard a crack and let up on it a little, grinding my teeth and staring out a window. What, oh what, had I gotten myself into?


	5. Authors Note

-1Ok… Basically, my other computer's crashed. -.- My sister's doing. Brilliant, I swear. So for now, the story's progress will be slow, since I have to write an entire chapter over again. I apologize to you all, and I hope you're not upset by this. Currently, also, I'm working on what you _could_ call a SasuNaru. It's one a shot, and you should check it out when it's done. I might start working on another story, novel-length, about my own character. She's the Mary Sue of all Mary Sue's. But usually, OC's are so… Nngh. I originally planned to put her in this story, but then I realized I didn't need to until the very end for about a paragraph, or two. ;;

Also, the first day of school [-coughhellcough- is looming ever closer, and I've yet to read the required books, or go school shopping, so that and the fact I might have a job shortly will definitely drag out the time between chapters, and then when school comes, I'll probably be updating once a month if I'm lucky. I really hope those of you who're following the story stick with it, because this is the first time I've written a story worth reading past 3 chapters, with the plot all worked out. It's rare I ever have an entire plot figured out. Really, really rare.

Also, I've begun process on my novel, so once again, updates will probably go waaaaaay down. .. Eh… I'll be posting a bunch of one-shots, though. So at least you'll know I'm alive when I haven't updated in three weeks xD;

I love you all for sticking with me so far, even if we've only just begun. The fact is, the beginning was boring as hell, I know, and from here on out it'll only get better. The ending'll be great, and I guess I should stick in the fact that I've decided there will be several character death's.

Anyway, here's a preview for the next chapter. [I managed to save this bit.

"We're almost there."

I looked at Itachi. 'There' was the Land of Lightning. Outside my window, I could see it was raining heavily. Maybe it wasn't yet nightfall. I gave a soft grunt, so Itachi would know I had heard him, and continued to stare out the window. We were on a pair of train tracks built over the sea. Underneath us, a constant flow of chakra formed the support we needed. I could feel it pulsing beneath us.

I tried to see out ahead of me, but the rain was so thick I didn't think I'd be able to see my hand if it were in front of my face out there. No, not even with the sharingan. Maybe it was an over exaggeration but, that was how it looked.

"The station is just up ahead. We're bunking here tonight, and leaving tomorrow morning," Itachi informed me.

"Why can't we just go?" I asked, perplexed. If it was the sleeping conditions he wasn't happy with, then I was going to flip a lid. He had made me sleep on these seats for the past three days; their springs were always digging into my back and legs and everywhere else. I was stuck sleeping on these cushions, while he had wandered off doing God knows what. It ticked me off mostly. Now he was finally getting tired and we had to stop for _him_.

The fact we were traveling over a large body of water for the past three days, thus giving no opportunity to sleep anywhere else, completely slipped my mind.

"This is the last train going in or out of the area we're stopping in," he explained, looking at me with hardly any emotion flitting though his features. "There's a brutal storm coming in tonight. We'll rest, and tomorrow we'll continue by foot if we have to. We can't get behind schedule." 


End file.
